Beck's New Girlfriend
by Keli T
Summary: Tori and Beck have become realy close. How close? Really close. But what will happen when an improv scene in Sikowitz's class shakes things up? Find out in Beck's New Girlfriend. Also I do not own Victorious, I left this out of the story. I am just one of the many fans who wish certain things to happen. Also it's a Beck and Tori OneShot! Enjoy:)


**I was watching a rerun of Victorious and I ended up watching the first episode for the first time. This story still goes on after Beck and Jade have broken up. Please leave a review on how I did :) :) :)**

* * *

Tori's POV

I wake up to the sounds of birds chirping outside my window. Fresh air breezes into my already chilled room. My phone buzzed on the bedside table.

**Pickin u up in 20 min. B ready.**

**-Beck**

Oh right, Beck is picking me up today.

**Kk. R u goin to hav other passengers (North Ridge Girls)?**

**-Tori**

**Nope, I told them I cant take them today**

**-Beck**

**Alright. C u in 20**

**-Tori**

Things have been slightly awkward between the two of us since the Platinum Music Awards. But we have moved on, everyone kind of forgetting that day. Robbie finally gave up on waiting, and asked Cat out on a date. They are now on a steady relationship for several weeks.

I quickly got up and washed my hair. I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a floral shirt. I didn't put too much make up on; I just did my normal routine. I could hear Trina in her room singing to a new song she heard on the radio.

"La, la, la, la, I will always love you! Till the end of tiiiiiime! La, la, la, la, you will never get rid of meee!" Trina was trying as hard as possible to be heard by everyone in the neighborhood.

I quickly got dressed and hurried down stairs for a quick meal. I was half way through my piece of toast when the door bell rang.

"It's open!" I shouted. I heard the door handle click on move. The door opened so that my chuffer could walk in. Beck was looking as handsome as he always has. He had on a pair of ripped jeans, dusty old black boots, a blue and gray button-down hanging open; showing off a light gray shirt underneath. His abs and muscles were easily seen through his light gray shirt.

"Hey. You ready?" His voice was soothing; I love to hear him talk.

I broke my gaze from his body long enough to look down at the clock on my phone.

"You are early, you still had five minutes."

"Traffic might be bad."

"Mhmm, sure that's why you came early." I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Trina's body appeared. She had her headphones in and was jamming out to a song. She realized Beck was standing in our door way and immediately turned her focus onto him.

"Beck! What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Tori. I'm giving her a ride to school." Beck replied as casually as possible.

"Oh, well stay for a bit! I can make breakfast, I know how to cook!"

"Trina, we have to go. Make yourself breakfast." I quickly replied. I grabbed my bag and Beck's hand and led him outside. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's no problem. I've gotten used to seeing your sister be, well, her." Beck took the lead and directed me to his car. I didn't notice we were still holding hands when he let mine go to open the passenger door. "Here you go. Your carriage milady." Beck said in a British accent.

"Why thank you, sir." He helped me into his car and softly shut the door behind me. He casually walked to the other side of the car and hopped into the driver's side. I did a quick glance at the contours of the car and felt relieved when there were no other girls in our outside the car. "To school?"

"To school." Beck answered.

* * *

The ride was short on the way to school. There was not an ounce of traffic on our way. As we turned the corner leading into the school's parking lot, I could hear the music of the best musically inclined students that attended our school, Andre Harris. Beck came over and opened my door for me and helped me out of his car. He held out his arm, and I took it. Little butterflies were forming inside my stomach. His arm felt nice against mine. As we walked into the already crowded hallway, I noticed all of our closest friends stand by my locker.

"Yo, Tori!" Andre waved us over. Andre was explaining to Cat that Rex was just joking on a comment that he said about her hair. Jade and Robbie were arguing about some band, Rex speaking a few times in the conversation. Trina hasn't arrived at school yet.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked as we walked over to my locker.

"Look who bounces fast." Jade remarked as she saw Beck and I walking together. Beck rolled his eyes and I ignored her.

"Tori, tell Rex that my brain is fine and that no dye has gone into my head!" Cat wined.

"Rex…" I turned towards the puppet slung on Robbie's arm.

"What up, cupcake?"

"You need to be nicer to Cat."

"If I do will you give me a kiss. Right here," Rex pointed to his left cheek. I took his head in my hands and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I've kissed the puppet before; it's usually just to prove a point. "Ohhhh." Rex trembled in Robbie's arms.

"Rex, are you alright?" Robbie asked concerned.

"We need to get to class." Jade announced, turning on her black heeled boots and walking towards Sikowitz's classroom. Everyone sooner than later, followed her to the classroom.

As we walked into the classroom, Beck directed me to the chair that Jade used to sit in when they were dating. My tummy soon was filled with butterflies as I sat down in the chair. Beck draped his arm across my shoulders. I enjoyed the warm sensation of his arm across my back and liked the smell of the cologne he was using.

Soon the door burst opened and Sikowitz came screaming into the room. Everyone was alert. As soon as Sikowitz got up on the little stage, he took a deep breath and started laughing. He kept laughing till Andre asked what was wrong. Sikowitz stopped and said there was a spider on the toilet in the men's room. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Any who, let's see… what to tech today. Does anyone have any ideas?" Sikowitz paced around the front of the room, bare-foot and in desperate need of a shower.

"Don't you have, like, lesson plans?" Robbie asked.

"No I do not. I usually improvise. Oh! I know, we will do some improve." Everyone groaned. Improv was Sikowitz's favorite subject. I remembered first and second day here at Hollywood Arts.

On the first day, I made an enemy out of Jade. I accidentally spilled coffee on Beck as he walked into the classroom. Later in the class, Jade returned the favor by spilling black coffee on me. I was really upset, I almost quit Hollywood Arts.

But the next day, I went back. And Sikowitz had us doing Alphabet Improv. That was the day that I kissed Beck. His lips were warm and moist and I loved every bit of it. I surprised myself that day, and made Jade hate me more.

"Tori, Cat, Beck, and Andre, get up on stage. We need a place…"

"Food Court." Rex said.

"Great you are all at a Food Court. Now we need a situation."

"Break Up." Jade offered.

"Even better! One of you must break up with another." Cat, Beck, Andre, and I started brainstorming. "And Action." Beck started the scene.

"I can't believe you got me Ranch dressing when I asked for Italian dressing!" Beck said angrily.

"I thought you said you wanted Ranch!" Cat yelled back, confused.

"Obviously we need to break up."

"What? Why?"

"Because you don't even know what I like on my salad."

"I'm sorry! I'll remember next time!"

"There won't be a next time. Were done," Beck turned away from Cat.

"No! We can't be done!"

"Goodbye." Beck walked off the stage. Cat knelt down and started crying. Andre entered the scene.

"What's wrong little thing?" Andre crouched next to her.

"I think my boyfriend just broke up with me. I don't know what to do." Cat started crying. Andre reached out and patted Cat's back.

"Everything will be alright." Andre and Cat quickly exited off the stage. Beck and I took our positions.

"You what?!" I started.

"I broke up with her." Beck answered.

"Why? Why would you break up with her?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else." Beck took my hands and held them to his chest.

"Who?" I asked in a small voice.

"You," Beck took one of his hands and bent toward me in a kiss. As soon as his lips met mine, my world melted away. I've kissed Beck two times. Once when we were doing a different improv project and another when we were in a play. Both times were heavenly. I loved the way his lips felt against mine; soft but firm, careful but urgent. His kisses always left me breathless, and wanting more.

Cat and Andre entered the scene. Cat was talking with Andre when she saw Beck and I together.

"What?! You dumped me for her!?" Cat held, throwing a prop cup at us. We acted as if some pop was in there and we were now drenched.

"Oh my…" Andre was staring at us like we were aliens from another planet. "Now, now, was that the right thing to do?" The took Cat's shoulders and asked her in a stern voice while Beck and I wiped ourselves clean with an invisible cloth.

"He probably was cheating on me with that scamp!" Cat retorted. "That's probably why he broke up with me. I knew I got him the right kind of salad dressing! He just needed a good excuse to get ride of me!"

"I don't think that's true. She could have just had a piece of lettuce stuck in her teeth…" Andre tried to calm Cat down but she cut him off.

"And he was helping her get it out with his tongue! I don't think so!" Cat marched off staged. "This isn't over! I'll get even, if it's the last thing I do!" She screamed back at Beck. Andre followed her off stage.

Soon the bell tolled, signaling the end of class.

"Well, that was a very good improv show today. I enjoyed watching it." Sikowitz said from somewhere in the classroom. I was still looking at Beck's eyes. I loved how they seemed to swirl with emotion. "Have a good day everyone. Bye!" He gave everyone a quick wave before shooing us out the door.

As we got outside the classroom, I could see Jade fuming at the end of the hallway. You could tell that she wanted the improv scene to go differently. Beck walked me to my next class.

"How would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked as we neared my next class.

"Really? You would want me to go out with you sometime?" I realized it was the worst thing to say. Beck raised an eyebrow in an amused expression. "I mean, sure I would love to out with you sometime." I gave him a sweet smile.

"Tori, who wouldn't want to go out with you. You are sweet, brave, kind, smart, and beautiful. I have wanted to ask you out ever since your first day here. I almost asked you out after that improv scene in Sikowitz's class on your second day. But I was dating Jade then and now I'm not. I want to ask you out now that I can. You have no idea how happy I am that you said yes." Beck was truly beaming at this point. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. But I wanted more and I tossed my arms around his neck. Sensing my wanting, Beck started to kiss me deeper. Soon all I could feel, hear, smell, and taste was him. His warm body pressed against mine, I could hear his heart beating faster and faster, his breath becoming heavier, I could smell his cologne, and I could taste the sweetness of his lips and the spearmint toothpaste he used this morning.

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat near us. We looked up to see Jade standing by the door.

"If you two don't mind, I would like to get to class without having to throw up." Beck apologized and moved aside. He turned back towards me and gave me a quick kiss and said he will be here after class. I was still breathless from the kiss and a little dizzy.

I was able to make it to my seat without fainting from the lack of oxygen. I could barely sit through the lecture. As promised, Beck was waiting outside my classroom door for me. He held out his hand and I gladly took it. We walked mostly in silent till we reached our next class. We had third period together.

"You know, everyone is talking about us." Beck whispered in my ear as our teacher was busy writing something on the board.

"Why?"

"Because now, we are technically dating, which means you are now my new girlfriend."

"Well it's good to get some new gossip to go around the school." Beck leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mr. Oliver if you don't mind, I'm sure Ms. Vega would like to learn at least something while attending this class. So if you could please keep your lips away from Ms. Vega." Our teacher turned back towards the board. Beck then reached down and grabbed my hand. He lifted it up and kissed the back of it.

"As you wish," he said to me.

* * *

Soon school was done and Beck drove me back to my house. We did a great make-out session before he allowed me to get out of his car. I offered for him to come inside, but he said he had a dentist appointment in a few minutes.

I opened the door and was assaulted by Trina.

"Ohmygod! You're dating Beck!" She screamed in my ear. "Do you know how awesome this is for me, I mean you?! It will boost my, I mean your, social status!"

"Okay, okay, down girl." I was able to fend off Trina and make my way to the kitchen for a snack. "He just asked me out. We haven't even gone on a date yet."

"No, but you two have been seen kissing everywhere. Here look at the pictures." Trina showed me here phone. Sure enough there was a picture for every time we kissed. They were posted on several peoples Slap pages.

"Look at this one, 'Beck the hottie goes after Tori Vega. Is it possible he was cheating on the Grouch when they were dating?' Already 1,500 views and over 500 comments."

"That's not true! He wasn't cheating on Jade with me. He just asked me out!"

"I know, I know. I posted that." Trina said casually as she scrolled through some other photos.

"What?! Now everyone who sees it will think I'm a slut! I'm not a slut."

"Relax, it's just publicity. People will realize that you are better than Jade because Beck seems to have picked you over her. Everyone who is mad at Beck for dumping Jade will no longer be angry at him because he chose a better girl. It's that simple."

"No it is not that simple! Everyone is gonna hate me because I will be the reason why an over-two-years couple broke up! Take that photo off right now!" I lunged for Trina's phone.

"Fine, I'll take it off. Just don't come crying to me when your relationship goes down the toilet because not to many people like Beck's choice of girls." Trina pressed the delete button and the photo disappeared from the screen. "See now everything is all better."

"I'm going to go take a nap. I'm tired." I dropped my bag on the couch and made my way up the stairs. I plopped down onto my bed. There was a text message on my phone. I opened it and it read:

**Tori, love u have a great night. I'll pick u up at the same time tomorrow. Love u**

**-Beck33**

I smiled at the text and then closed my eyes. I finally was Beck's girlfriend. Butterflies started to form in my tummy even from the thought of it.

* * *

**Please leave a review on how I did. I've been wanting Beck and Tori to get together for a while now and I just had to right this FanFic. Please leave a review and love y'all.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Keli T 33333**


End file.
